If Walls Could Talk
by sevenohfive
Summary: They'd tell me what an idiot I am for being in love with you. Only because they are the only ones who have seen everything that you put me through.... Miley looks back on her relationship, in thought about what her bedroom walls would say. NILEYxTWO-SHOT


**If Walls Could Talk**

They'd tell me what an idiot I am for being in love with you. Only because they are the only ones who have seen everything that you put me through.

Those four walls have been here since day one. They've seen all of my good moments, bad moments, memories that I plan to hold forever and memories I plan to forget before they scar me for life.

Well... the one's that haven't already.

They were here the first time you came up to my room, that time when you kissed me on my balcony. Do you remember that?

Well I do.

We were outside riding our bikes and you were singing your infamous rendition of 'My Girl' by The Temptations. You know, the one where you would replace "my girl" with "Miley."

My favorite. I never told you this but I always secretly wished you would record that just for me.

Burn it on a CD and say: "Here, out of the love from my heart, I made this for you because I just know how much you love it and I thought you might want to listen to it whenever you were missing me."

But you never did.

And for some reason after we broke up, I was mad at you for that. I guess it was because all I wanted was to hear you sing that one particular song. But I couldn't. The memory wasn't as good as the actual thing.

I was selfish, though. You had written so many songs _just for me_ and put them on Cd's for the whole world to hear, and I now I feel like I didn't give you enough credit. I don't think I ever did.

The rain started to pour as we were making our way back to my house and as soon as it came into view, we rushed to the garage and put our bikes in there so they wouldn't rust.

Of course by then, we were both soaked and shivering, so we went inside and ran up to my room, away from my obnoxious family.

My room was warm and welcoming. It always was. The cerulean color of my walls just invited all guests in.

You explored my room for a bit and with any other boy I would have been nervous, but I wasn't. You just made me feel so comfortable and relaxed. I knew you wouldn't judge me on the clothes scattered everywhere and the unmade bed that made up my room.

We sat in my room and talked for a while, lying on my bed, completely forgetting our drenched outfits. And I didn't care at all that I would probably get a cold from being in the wet clothes so long.

Once the storm passed we made our way onto my balcony to watch the sunset. It was slightly drizzly outside. The summer storm had just ended and the rain was still coming down.

All I really remember is how your body heat warmed me up, the feeling of your damp t-shirt rubbing against my arms, and how your lips felt against my very own. So perfect.

I have no idea what I was thinking. And I should probably remember it perfectly. But I don't.

Honestly, there are just too many great memories with you that I couldn't cram them all in my mind.

But I do remember the first thing you said to me after that lengthy kiss.

You let out one chuckle and looked down, a smile forming on your lips, and as you looked up at me you said: "Slow down, sugar. I'm a diabetic."

I still giggle thinking of that. It was the cheesiest line ever and it completely ruined the moment, but I didn't care. And I still don't.

It was cute and it made me laugh. That is one thing I will never forget.

And just the fact that you could joke around about such a serious topic, your diabetes, made me fall for you even harder.

They saw me jumping up and down on my bed that night, blasting my favorite song, singing along to it.

At that time in my life, if walls could talk, mine would say I was a girl with just a crush.

They witnessed the first time I discovered I was in love.

I was lying in my bed the night before we left for the Best Of Both Worlds tour. I was so excited for my first headlining tour as Hannah and Miley. Not only that, but you and your brothers were touring with me. That meant being with you 24/7. I was beyond stoked.

Thoughts of how much I cared about you were racing through my mind. And then I started missing you, after I had just seen you 2 hours earlier. Was it normal to miss somebody so much? It was like I physically needed you there with me, holding me in yout arms as we lied on my bed, mumbling pointless things to each other and just enjoying each other's company. I always needed you around me. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if you were never in my life the way you are.

Then I did something I thought I'd never do. I never wanted to be one of those girlfriends who is clingy, but one night was an exception for me.

I grabbed my phone off of my night stand and I dialed the all too familiar number. You picked up and tiredly and said: "I'll be over in a minute."

The fact that all I had to do was say "okay" and hang up was what confirmed my feelings.

You climbed up the tree near my bedroom and hopped off a branch onto my balcony. Before I knew it, I was unlocking my French doors, you were crawling into my bed along side of me and I was cuddling into your warm chest. Your arms were wrapped around me, resting on my back and my hands were resting on your chest, feeling the calm beating of your heart, as I listened to your light breathing.

And in that moment when we gazed into each other's eyes, not saying a single word, I knew that I was in love with you.

And I always would be.

At that time in my life, if walls could talk, mine would say I was a girl who had fallen head over heels.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was part one of a two-shot I'm working on. **

**This doesn't really go into much detail because I'm trying to make it seem like you are really inside Miley's head, and who thinks with so much detail about everything when they look at the past? **

**So it is very general, but at the same time it's not.**

**I don't know where I got this idea and when I started writing it I had no idea where it was going...**

**If you guys want part two I need 10 reviews. =]**

**So please if you read it just tell me what you liked about it. Or if you hated it, tell me why.**

**I like criticism.**

**x.o.x.o**


End file.
